


Able to love you

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: After Alice shot Ian Reed her life changed. She felt more to Luther and what surprise her, he felt something too. What will happen when i an decided to take away from Luther the one one he really love?





	Able to love you

The room they were, was dark, dimed only by few candles. She was looking into his deep, dark chocolate eyes, trying to convince herself that she doing the right thing. Since the day he told her that she’s not able to love, Alice tried to prove he was wrong. Now, after Ian Reed was in the hospital, shot by her, she had to run away or at least disappeared for a while. Luther was leaned on the wall in his own apartment, her hand put on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think about next move, Alice was something more, someone, who never betrayed him, he didn’t know if she was able to love, but he was sure they relation isn’t only friendship.   
John opened his eyes, used to the darkness in the room, he put his hand on hers, whispering into her ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what? For shooting you ex-best friend or helping you with stealing evidence and hurt your other coworker?” she smiled.

“For both,” he answered, putting straight lock behind her ear. 

“Oh, John. I told you it before, I’ll always help you, but if we get caught I’ll tell them you made me do it.” 

“Alice,” he held her by her waist, “I was wrong. I don’t think this thing between us…”

“Stop before you told something you didn’t mean to, I have to disappear for a while, I don’t think your friends from police will understand that I shot their friend with good reason.” 

He looked at her once again, her soft skin, red cheeks and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he had ever seen, makes his knees weak. She wasn’t Zoe, she wasn’t Mary, but he didn’t care about these two much anymore, Alice was someone he could trust, he could lean on and most of all he really cares about her.   
John took a step toward her, she was just about to put her coat on, when he pulled her closer to his warm body, he cupped her face into his large hands, she opened her eyes a little wilder, trying to understand what was the cause of his action. John caressed her cheek with his thumb, he touched her forehead with his, nose brushed hers, while his lips touched her soft mouth. He licked her lips, and after a moment, he entered his tongue into her mouth. Luther sucked her tongue, licking her soft lips and before she knows it, her legs were wrapped around his hips.   
Alice opened her eyes, she wanted to look at him, at his face while he was sucked on her neck, she doesn’t know what was going on. She knows John treated her mostly as the annoying friend with psychopathic tendencies he sometimes needs during his cases. 

“John,” she moaned, “are you sure?”

He was holding her tight by her waist, her back against the wall he was leaning only seconds ago, his breath was heavy when he looked at her soft face. He wasn’t sure if she wanted that if she was ready to spend this time with him and most of all if he was ready to tell her what he really feels to her. 

“I’m more than sure,” he answered almost immediately, “are you? If you don’t want to…” he asked. 

“Shut up and kiss me or I’ll kill you.” she smiled. 

John gave her a small smiled, while his hands were rammed against her bare tights, he pulled her dress higher, exposing her lace panties. His fingers unzipped her dress, leaving her only in her lingerie. Alice closed her eyes while his fingers reached her clit, he was sucking on her collarbone. Alice's hands got to his pants, he pulled them off with one swift motion, leaving him naked, she touched his member, large and thick, after a moment she felt his grip on her waist, her legs still wrapped around him while he was carrying her to the bedroom. 

*******  
Alice was slowly opening her eyes, the darkness from the room had disappeared when the sun entered the space. She felt the warmth against her back, she looked around to face him, his hand was resting on her waist, pulling her closer every time she makes a move. Alice smiled, trying to analyze everything that happened the other night. She had never imagined having sex with John, she felt something in her stomach, but she didn’t know that it was, it was the first time she had sex which means something more for her.   
Alice took his hands in hers, moving it from her waist, she was trying to find her clothes when rough voice filled the room.

“You won’t stay for breakfast?” he asked. 

“I thought that you won’t want that,” she answered, putting her dress on, “besides, I have to go. I don’t want your police friends to find me here after I shot Ian.” she smiled unsurely. 

“Alice,” he whispered. 

“I know. You needed that. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not like that,” he stood up, “it wasn’t just sex.” 

Alice looked at him surprised, he took a step towards her, wrapping his hand around her waist, she would never admit it, but she could get used to that, to his hands wrapped around her, to his hot kisses, strong arms, and adorable smile. She could, but instead of that, she has to get back to reality. 

“It was John,” she said, kissing his lips, “I have to go. Take care.”

John looked at her frame leaving the room, he had thought about last night, he knew it wasn’t just sex for any of them, but he also knew that Alice won’t admit it. He wanted to stop her, but he also doesn’t have much to give her right now. The only thing he could was waiting for her next move. For her next visit in his life. 

*****  
Beep, beep, beep. The loud sound of the machines has filled the room where Ian Reed was lying wrapped in white sheets. His wound was looking better, his life wasn’t in danger anymore. The police were searching for a shooter, for a man or woman who shot their mate, but Ian knew that they won’t find her. Alice Morgan knew how to hide, he wanted to do her exactly what she did to him.   
No one has had an eye on him, no one was standing outside of his room. He lifted his body, trying to remember himself how to walk, he was looking for his clothes, the one he had that day, but couldn’t find anything. At once the door opened and the doctor entered the room, Ian looked at him, and without a blink he knocked him down, making his head bleed. He undresses him and leaves the hospital.   
The only thing he wanted was to find Alice Morgan, kill her or make something even worse, take away from her the only person she is able to love. John Luther. 

******  
The bad feeling. That was the only thing that hunts John Luther all the time. He could sense it, feel it in his guts and trying to avoid it like fire, but this day makes him feel it even more. It was a month since Alice left, sending him just one card from Italy. He tried to call her, but all he got was voice mail. John entered his office since Ian Reed escaped from his hospital room, he was constantly afraid, worried and think about Alice. Reed wants to destroy him, he took away Zoe from him, and John knew he would want to hurt Alice.   
At once the phone brought him back to the reality, he slides the button and after a second he heard the familiar voice. 

“I see you found another woman to fuck.” Ian whispered,” I must say that she looks amazing in the swimsuit, I’ll let you know how it was to took it off of her.” 

“Touch her and I will….” he screamed. 

“What?” he laughs, “Alice Morgan shot me, you took my life away in another way. I can’t back to the police.”

“You killed Zoe, you are a dirty cop, Ian. Just come here and I will try to…”

“Try what John! Put me into jail?” 

“That’s where you should be Ian.” 

“Yeah!? Well, we will see about that. I have to go, John, miss Morgan is waiting.” he said, ending the phone call. 

“IAN!” the scream filled the room, making everyone's look into his direction.

“Justin!” he screamed, “track the phone number, I have to know where he is. Track Alice Morgan too, she could be in Italy.” 

“Boss,” he asked.

“Ian Reed wants to kill Alice, I won’t let that happened, you can be with me or not, but I need that one favor.”

“I’m on it.” 

Luther dial her once again, he tried to reach her before Ian, but all he got was voice mail. He took his jacket, and after a second he was on the way to Alice old house, he didn’t know what he wanted to find there. At once his phone rang again, he was just about to hang out when he saw the unknown number. 

“Luther.” 

“Hi stranger.” the female voice filled his ear,

“Alice! Where are you?” he almost screamed. 

“Boss, I have the location.” Justin said, giving him a small yellow card, “she’s here, in her old apartment.” 

“Alice.” he makes sure she’s still there, “stay where you are. I’ll pick you up.”

*******  
Alice hangs up on the phone, she doesn’t know what was so important that John had to come here. She was packing her clothes while she heard a noise coming from the door, but when she was just about to go there, she felt tight grip around her throat. She was trying to get, but when she moved the grip tighten making her out of the air.

“That’s how you feel when someone shot you, you can’t breathe, move, you fight for every breath. I’ll take away from you everything Alice, I’ll start from John, the only person you are able to love because that’s the truth. You can’t love, but somehow you started to love him.” he whispered, “and when I finish with him...we will have some fun together.” he licked her ear. 

“Ian!” Luther’s voice brought Alice back, she tried to get out of Ian’s grip. “let her go. It’s between you and me.”

“It’s not! That bitch shot me, she’s responsible for taking my life away! She will watch how I kill you, it’s a shame you won’t be able to see how we have fun afterward.” he said, touching her breast. 

“Touch her again!” John screamed.   
“I have enough of you.” Reed said, lifting the gun he was holding, “we want to be alone now.” he added.

Alice looked into John’s eyes, he was scared and furious at the same time, he couldn’t find a way to save Alice. He took a step towards them, but before he knows it, Ian was pointing at him again. When he was just about to pull the trigger, Alice was able to get out of his grip. The loud noise of shot filled the room before anyone could do anything the shot went thru the body. It was inches to get Luther shot, but something, someone shields his body with her own. After a second later Luther’s shot put Ian on his knees.

“Alice!” he took her limp body on his knees. “what did you do this.” he almost cried.

“He told me,” she caught, “he told me that I can’t love John. I would never let someone hurt you.” she closed her eyes.

“No! Alice open your eyes!” he cried, “please, Alice. I can’t lose you.” he hugged her tighter.

The last thing she saw was his eyes full of tears. 

*******  
The door opened slightly, his hands were full of bags with groceries, and sweets. It takes two weeks before Alice was able to leave hospital, her wound was healed nice and doctor let her go home earlier, instead of coming back to her apartment John insist to move in with him, just for recovery time, her body was still sore and she had a problem with go up from the bed. The wound on her stomach remind them of what happened only two weeks ago, after the shooting, everyone finds out about Ian Reed, about him killing Zoe Luther, and his dirty business. After that Alice was released and found not guilty, even though she shot a policeman. 

“What took you so long?”Alice asked, trying to move from the sofa and help him. 

“Sit where you are,” he said, leaving the bags on the table. “I told you, you can’t move much.”

“Of course I can.” she smiled, “I just need some time to get up.” 

Luther took a step toward her, pulling her by her waist, her hands wrapped around his neck. They never talk about that night they spend together. He kissed her forehead, leaving her to unpacked the bags.

“What would you like to eat?” 

“What you bought?” she asked.

“Well, I can make spaghetti.” 

“Lovely.” 

After thirty minutes the burning scent filled the rooms, Alice gets up with a grimace of pain on her face. She took a few steps to the kitchen, looking thru the small space between wall and door. John was standing in the middle with sauce all over his face and clothes, the pasta was a black mass in the pan and cheese was on the floor. Alice couldn’t help but laugh.

“Very funny.” he said, with a serious face, “I never cook spaghetti.” 

“I told you, I could help you.” she said, wiped some of the sauce from his face and taste it. “not bad.” she smiled. 

“Very funny babe,” he said, wrapping her into a tight embrace, kissing her neck. “I think we have to order something.”

“Or not. Do you have more pasta?” 

“Yes, but you can’t stand for long.” he said, “I’ll help.” 

“I hope so,” she said, kissing him. “I’m sorry.” she blushed. 

Luther pulled her closer, locked her into a tight embrace when his hands were caressed her cheek, he brushed her lips with his, making her moan, he was about to lift her up, but before he did it, the sharp pain pierced Alice's face. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You don’t kiss than bad.” she said, licking his lips, “ as I said before, shut up and kiss me or I’ll kill you.”

“As you wish,” he said, carried her to the bedroom, bridal style.


End file.
